General Idea/World Trip Mode/190.160.41.30
World trip, is my idea for head soccer, this idea is similar to tennis whit ranking ATP, they will be a simulator of matches of other countries in other stages, the of countries is according to the map, doesn't have to won to pass the exibitions and there are no non-countries. This mode is divided in 6 stages: America, Asia, Oceania, West Europe, East Europe and Africa all stages has two little tournaments and one big, in the final the 8 best teams on ranking will play for the finals. You will win 5 points if you won a simple match, the little tournaments give 20 points for won, 15 to be second and 10 if you are third. Big tournaments and the final tournament with the best 8 teams, if you won 30 points, second 20 and third 15. First stage is Asia and Oceania, there are 14 countries (Australia, New Zealand, Fiji, South Korea, Singapore, Japan, China, Saudi Arabia, Thailand, Hong Kong, India, Nepal, Indonesia, Mongolia and The Philippines). Your trip start in New Zealand an Exhibition, then Australia another exhibition, then Fiji, then you play a tournament on Singapore, then the Philippines an exhibition, they could be any character in tournament, but it's obligatory that the local country is in it, all the little tournaments are like normal tournaments in head soccer only 3 matches, then another Exhibition with Indonesia, then, Thailand, then Hong Kong, Nepal, Mongolia and India then in Saudi Arabia, then the second tournament is in China the same that the other one , then with South Korea. And finally the big tournament in Japan, you should be in place 40 of ranking to participate, is a tournament with 16 teams with 4 groups, then finish stage one. Second stage is East Europe and Africa, have 14 teams (Poland, Croatia, Serbia, Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria, Russia, Georgia, Ukraine, Israel, Sweden, Finland, Greece, Turkey, Egypt, Senegal, Cameroon, Nigeria, Madagascar, and South Africa) Israel and Turkey are considered European because in UEFA competitions they play with European countries, your trip start in South Africa exhibition, then Madagascar, then Senegal, then Cameroon, then Nigeria, then the first tournament in Egypt, then Israel, then Bulgaria and Turkey, then Greece, in Romania is the second tournament then Hungary, Serbia and Croatia, then Poland, then with Sweden and Finland, then Ukraine and Georgia and finally big tournament in Russia, is the same that the other one, you should be 25 or more in ranking to participate. Third stage is West Europe, the are 13 countries (Spain, France, United kingdom, Luxembourg, Portugal, Denmark, Norway, Belgium, Czech Republic, Austria, Switzerland, Ireland, the Netherlands, Italy and Germany). You start in Ireland, then you go to the United kingdom then in a boat to Portugal, the first tournament is in Spain, then you go to France, then to Luxembourg, then to Belgium, then the second tournament is in Netherlands, then to Denmark, then to Norway, then you go to Germany, then Czech Republic, then Switzerland, then Austria and finally in Italy, in big tournament of Italy you should be 20 on ranking or more to participate. The final stage is in complete America. There are 8 countries, (Canada, USA, Silicon Valley, Mexico, Honduras, Colombia, Ecuador, Bolivia, Brazil, Argentina, Chile and Uruguay). You start in Chile, then you go to Argentina, then in Uruguay you play the first tournament in Brazil, then in Ecuador, the in Bolivia, then you play in Colombia, then Honduras, then the second tournament in Mexico, then you play in the USA, then Silicon Valley and finally in Canada you should be 15 or more in ranking to participate. The final championship whit the 8 best in ranking is in the USA, this tournament has two groups, then semi-finals and the final. The characters with most points win. Sorry for the bad vocabulary, I don't speak English very well. Category:General Ideas Category:Ideas